TFA meets Pokemon 2
by Icestarcristal
Summary: The autobots are about to go on a trip, but an unexpected visit changed their plans and now the are in completly different world.


After Sari made a couple of subtle questions, Pikachu turned to see a bunch of bushes and founded 5 parked vehicles. "Pika pika!" said Pikachu.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika pika pi ka pi" said Pikachu.

"Look! There´s something behind those bushes" said Brock.

"I don't think it's something important" said Sari with a nervous laugh.

"Wait. I think I see something too" said Dawn.

`Oh god, this is bad´ though Sari.

"Let's go and check it out" suggested Brock.

"Uh, I don't think there´s anything th-"

"Hey look! There´s a bunch of vehicles parked here!" shouted Ash

`Oh slag´ though Sari.

"Wow! Check this one out! It has such a cool paintjob!" "Pika pika!" said Ash and Pikachu.

"I wonder how they got here" said Brock suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe someone left them here" said Sari starting to succumb to the pressure.

"Wait a second, this one´s open" said Dawn while opening Bumblebee´s door.

`Oh-oh, Busted!´ thought Bumblebee very nervous.

"But… it doesn't look like any I have seen before"

"Maybe Piplup will like to see this" said Dawn throwing a ball into the air when a penguin-like creature came out of it."Pi pi plup"

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Bumblebee.

"Plup?!""Ah! This car screamed!" said Dawn while stepping back from the car.

"Bumblebee!!" said Sari scrolling him.

"Bumblebee?"

"Oops"

"Ok, what´s going on? How did these vehicles got here, and how come that one screamed?" asked Brock turning very suspicious at Sari.

"Guys, I think were busted, they already know" said Bumblebee before transforming to robot mode.

"Aaahh! A Giant robot!" "Piiiiippluuupp!" screamed Dawn and Piplup.

"I bet Team Rocket build it. Ok back-off!" said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Team who? What are you talking about? And what's that… yellow thing?" said Bumblebee.

"Huh? Wait, you… don't want to steal Pikachu or any of my Pokémon?" said the same boy.

"Pokémon? What are Pokémon?" asked Bumblebee and Sari in choir.

"You don't know what Pokémon are?!"

"Well done kid! Now you made us look like ignorants!" whined Ratchet transforming to robot mode, followed by the rest of the autobots.

"Aaahh! There´s more of those robots, look!" screamed Dawn while carrying Piplup.

"Wait they're my friends, they won't harm us" said Sari stepping in front of the autobots.

"I knew you were hiding something!" said Brock.

"You knew?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well of course; Sari was asking questions a little too obvious and acted like if she was hiding something" answered Brock.

"I guess I wasn't careful enough" said Sari blushing.

"So… what are Pokémon again?" asked Bumblebee curiously.

"You really don't know?" ask Dawn.

"Well… we´re kinda new around this places" answered Sari with some discomfort on her voice.

"Yeah from about a million kilometers far from here" said Bumblebee with a smirk on her face.

"Zip it kid!" shouted Ratchet at Bumblebee while hitting the back of his head.

"OW!" groan Bumblebee.

"Well Pokémon are, well, uhm… its kinda hard to explain…" said Ash.

"Let **me** explain them Ash. Pokémon are creatures that live all around the planet. There are many different species and 17 different property types of Pokémon, ice, water, fire, grass, poison, flying, normal, fighting, ghost, electric, psychic, rock, ground, dark, dragon, bug and steel. For example, Pikachu there on Ash´s shoulder is a mouse species Pokémon and an electric Type. Pokémon´s and humans live together in harmony helping each other like Pokémon and trainer and living adventures and battles together" Explained Brock.

"Battles? Is there a war going on?" asked Prowl with a worried tone on his voice.

"Huh? No. Humans and Pokémon battle together in order to prove themselves as mighty warriors and strengthen the bond that we share, the battles are usually to win a certain competition or match; like a championship. There are also Pokémon contest which consist in showing the beauty of your Pokémon and the coordination between Pokémon and trainer. Oh! And the trainer is the one who is the owner of the Pokémon you could say their "leader" and you are only allowed to carry six with you, the others go to a Pokémon lab" answered Brock.

"Cooooool!" said Sari

"Whoa, those Pokémon thingies sure sound awesome" said an exited Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but, what about you? I mean, since when do robots transform into cars?" asked Ash curiously.

"Well, if you told us is fair we tell you about us as well. But you have to promise you won't to tell anyone unless it's necessary, inevitable, correct or it´s safe to" said Optimus.

"We promise! Pi piplup! Pika pika!" said Ash, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu.

"We´re some of the two robot races of the transformers, the Autobots that came from a planet called Cybertron in another universe" said Optimus firmly.

Ash and his friends have they jaws hanging.

"YOUR ALIEN ROBOTS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" yelled all of them in core.

"SSSHHH! Don't scream you promise!" said Sari.

"Sorry, it's just that… well… it's amazing! I knew that you guy weren't from here, but that´s way more far away than I thought!" said Brock in a very impressed tone.

"Yeah it's incredible! Piplup!" said Dawn and Piplup.

"It must have been awesome to see the stars and the universe! Pi pikachu" said Ash and Pikachu excitedly.

"Well, it is cool, too bad our ship crashed" said Bumblebee with a depress tone.

"That **is** too bad" said Brock.

"Tell us about it" said Ratchet very depress.

"But how did you guys ended here anyway, I mean in this planet and dimension?" asked Dawn curiously.

"That was prawy´s fault!" shouted Bumblebee.

"Prawy?" ask Ash.

"What Bumblebee means is that, while chasing a criminal named Praw, she opened a portal that brought us to this universe" said Prowl.

"And our ship crash-landed in the middle of a lake and when we managed to make it fly again it crashed _again_ in an island" said Bulkhead.

"Now that's bad luck" said Brock.

"Yeah, but if they haven´t done that I had never met them" said Sari cheerfully looking at her friends with a grin on her face and then turning back at Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup. "And I wouldn't had met you guys either"

"Wow Sari, you really know how to overcome a crisis" said Ash with a smirk.

"It's a gift" said Sari with her eyes gazing into space.

"Sorry to interrupt the way of memories kid, but we need to find a way to go back" said Ratchet with a grouchy tone.

"Go back? Aww, come on Ratchet can´t we stay here for a little longer? I really like this place, and the idea of Pokémon sounds really cool!" said Sari.

"I thinks Sari is right in something Ratchet, we don't know how to go back home soon so we must adapt ourselves to this world. At least for a while" said Optimus in a serious tone.

"So that means you guys are staying?" ask Dawn.

"Apparently kido" said Bumblebee smiling.

"That's great! And don't worry guys, we won't tell anybody about you unless you think we must! I promise!" said Ash cheerfully.

"Thanks Ash, you're really a kind kid" said Optimus.

"Hey Ash" said Sari a little nervous.

"Yes Sari, what's up?" answered Ash.

"I was wondering, would it be possible to have my own Pokémon?" asked Sari smiling with a sad tone voice.

"You want a Pokémon?" asked Bulkhead confused.

"Well, I was thinking it might be cool to have one. You know, to enter a contest thingy" said Sari looking at her fingers.

"I don't know kid, I think that might be a rush decision" said Ratchet.

"Actually, I think that might be a good idea" said Brock.

"What?" asked everybody looking at Brock.

"Since most people in this world have Pokémons, Sari having a Pokémon would make her pass incognito" answered Brock with a grin on his face.

"That makes sense" said Bumblebee.

"And it may help us" said Prowl.

"So it's decided. Sari, you will have a Pokémon" said Pokémon with a smirk.

"Yoo-hoo! Hurray! I will have my own Pokémon!" shouted Sari so loud that she could be heard in the entire forest.

It will continue…


End file.
